Montre-la, Jack !
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Castiel emmène Jack au Paradis voir 'sa famille' et les anges et les Archanges veulent tout voir du jeune être céleste. Tout !


**Bonjour**

**Bon, je vous explique... je sais pas ce qui m'est arrivée cette nuit... mais, je me suis réveillée ce matin avec l'envie d'écrire un truc un peu con ce matin et drôle et bon, j'avais l'idée dans mon cerveau qui voulait plus me lâcher, alors je l'ai fait. **

**C'est du grand n'importe quoi, mais ça m'a fait rire et j'espère que ça vous fera le même effet. **

**SPN et sa personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Texte pas passé par la bêta correction. **

**Personnages**** : Castiel, Jack, Gabriel et d'autres anges et Archanges sans nom particulier. **

**Bonne lecture**

**KitsuneA**

* * *

**Montre-la, Jack !**

Castiel avait emmené Jack voir le Paradis, après tout, c'était aussi un peu de là qu'il venait. Les anges et les Archanges, heureux de faire la connaissance du Néphilim, l'avaient de suite pris avec eux pour lui faire visiter le lieu pendant que Castiel allait parler avec un autre ange dans les bureaux.

* * *

Quand l'ange aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs eut fini de parler avec l'un de ses frères, il alla chercher Jack pour repartir sur terre avec lui.

Il dû faire le tour du Paradis et trouva finalement le Néphilim dans une salle blanche, entouré des anges et des Archanges. Il sourit, attendri de voir que le jeune Néphilim semblait être intégré à ''sa famille'' etil voulu les rejoindre. Mais Castiel s'arrêta net quand il entendit un de ses frères dire :

\- Allez Jack, montre-la nous.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, pas certain de savoir de quoi pouvait bien parler l'autre ange.

\- Je ne sais pas, je vais pas vous la montrer comme ça. Castiel ne serait pas d'accord. Il m'a dit que c'était une chose qui ne se faisait pas.

\- Oh allez, faut pas toujours écouter Cassie, rit Gabriel en tournant autour du Néphilim. Nous, on t'a tous montré la notre, alors, c'est ton tour.

\- Mais… Castiel a dit que c'était intime, qu'il ne fallait pas la montrer à n'importe qui.

\- Sur Terre, il voulait dire. Parce que les humains pourraient être choqués, mais ici, pas de gêne entre nous.

Castiel s'approcha lentement du groupe et tendit l'oreille, attendant de savoir de quoi ses frères et sœurs parlaient avant d'intervenir. Il vit Jack secouer la tête.

\- C'est parce que t'en a une plus grande que nous ? C'est ça ?

Castiel faillit s'étrangler d'étonnement et se fit un chemin parmi ses frères et sœurs pour rejoindre Jack qui semblait un peu gêné par la situation.

\- Mais enfin, laissez-le tranquille. Ne le mettez pas mal à l'aise de cette façon.

\- Et v'là Cassie, l'ange le plus coincé du Paradis, grinça une des sœurs de Castiel.

\- Mon nom est Castiel et je ne suis pas coincé ! Je n'aime juste pas ce que vous demandez à Jack.

\- Forcement, toi tu t'en fiches, tu as sûrement déjà tout vu de Jack parce que tu vis avec lui.

\- On veut simplement savoir si il en a une plus grande que les nôtres malgré qu'il soit un jeune être céleste. Faut reconnaître que ce serait totalement injuste, siffla Gabriel en approchant de son frère.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Vous voulez comparer ça, comme les humains ?

\- Les humains n'ont pas une paire d'ailes, je vois pas bien ce qu'ils viennent faire dans cette histoire annonça une sœur de Castiel et celui-ci soupira de bonheur.

\- Vous parliez de ses ailes ? demanda-t-il, un brin étonné et gêné d'avoir mal interprété.

Gabriel passa un bras autour des épaules de son petit frère.

\- Mais de quoi tu croyais qu'on parlait ? Évidemment qu'on veut voir sa paire d'ailes. C'est quand même un Néphilim, et selon la légende, c'est l'être déleste qui possède la plus grande paire d'ailes de toute la création. On lui a tous montré la notre, moi aussi.

\- Toi, tu n'en a pas qu'une, de paire d'ailes, fit remarquer un ange dans le fond de la pièce et Gabriel sourit, triomphant.

\- C'est vrai, j'en ai trois et joliment dorées en plus, mais je reste persuadé que la mienne est plus petite que celle de Jack.

Castiel roula les yeux puis regarda Jack en hochant la tête.

\- Oh, ici j'ai le droit de la montrer alors ? demanda le Néphilim, plus détendu soudain et Castiel confirma d'un signe de tête.

La créature la plus puissante de toute la création ouvrit alors ses ailes et les anges et les Archanges, d'abord ébahis par tant de grandeur et de lumière, s'en allèrent rapidement par la suite, vexés. Évidemment, ils en avaient tous une bien plus petite, même Gabriel et ses trois paires d'ailes dorées ne faisait pas le poids.

* * *

Castiel repartit avec Jack du Paradis, content de lui et fier de son Néphilim préféré.


End file.
